MCSM:New Edition S3 Episode 9
Gatteline:We need to complete this death run Sam:Fine but it's really dangerous Gatteline:Maybe we will get something after completing the death run Sam:Okay Gatteline starts running as he baits out robot as he activates the trap Gatteline:Oh traps regenerate after some time means we need to bait him out Gatteline quickly runs away but robot appears with another trap but he baits it again Gatteline:Ha! Too slow Gatteline runs away again and robot tries to play it smart by not activating the trap as he baits it but he got away from tea as he thought he was gonna bait Gatteline:Did you really think I was gonna Bait? Robot:Auugh Gatteline:Lets go boys Gatteline runs away as he gets to the final trap which is extremely hard he needs to avoid the lava Gatteline:This is really hard Gatteline then gets to a trap he baits it out and as he wins he screams! Gattelines:COME ON! GETS HERE AND YES! YES! TAKE THAT YOU ROBOT Sam:We can choose how he will die? Gatteline:Yeah I want him to die by suffer Robot suffers slowly to Death Gatteline:Wow! It was fun to play this Sam:Sure! Bro Ralph:Yup Lewis:This was amazing Jason:Incredible Jeff:I am glad we played this! We baited him out every time Gatteline:Now that's over with! Lets see what is in this door Jeff:Wait! Why you didn't tell us about this? Gatteline:I was gonna surprise you Jeff:Okay Gatteline walks in as he knew the mega rainbow stone book was near Gatteline:Need to look for the book here Jeff:Right,We need to find the book which knows about mega rainbow stone Gatteline:Right Gatteline looks around in the house he finds many interesting books but he does not read them for a long time he usually skipped them as he was finding the book Gatteline:This mega rainbow stone book must be somewhere Ralph:Right Gatteline:Where it could be? Ralph:I see a chicken! I'll go play with him Ralph walks to the chicken and Ralph as he moves away they see a button Gatteline:The Button! Jeff:You found it? Gatteline:Yup guys come over here Jeff:Well let's push this button Jeff pushes the button and a secret door open s Gatteline:A door? Jeff:Lets go in it Gatteline:Right Jeff;Book has to be around here Gatteline:Yup Gatteline looks around for the book he finds tons of books there as well but he didn't find tephe mega rainbow stone book he suddenly found a lever Gatteline:Another Lever? Jeff:Flick it Jeff flicks the lever and another door opens up Gatteline:Another door? Jeff:What is going on Gatteline walks in and finds even more books Gatteline:I see the exit! Means there are no more doors Jeff:Hopefully you're right Gatteline looks around for the book as he finds tons of books and things about many things he found a story which was on the history of Gatteline Gatteline:Guys I have a book which tell us we are the best heroes Jeff:Keep it with you! We will read it at home Gatteline:Okay Gatteline looks around for the book but he finds a pressure plate which opens up a secret bookshelf where the book of mega rainbow stone was located Gatteline:We found it! Jeff:Finally! Jason:Good Job dude! Lewis:Well done! Ralph:I still have my chicken Sam:Amazing Gatteline:Thanks guys! It says 'The sacred Source Of Best is located in the red dimension' nothing rather than that Episode end Category:Gatteline Series Category:Fan Games Category:Fanfiction Works Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Games Category:DLC Episodes Category:Gatteline Episodes